¡Hey, Hermione!
by MarianaMasen
Summary: La vida de Hermione y Harry dió muchas vueltas cuando Ron los abandonó y los dejó solos en aquella casa de campaña. "Al menos Harry intentó animar aquella noche a Hermione sacándola a bailar con aquella canción muggle" .


**_Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a JK._**

**_Es un one shot inspirada en las Reliquias de la Muerte cuando Hermione y Harry bailan. He vuelto a ver esa escena y no me he resistido a publicarla. _**

* * *

_O children_  
_Lift up your voice, lift up your voice_  
_Children_  
_Rejoice, rejoice_

Harry se encontraba escuchando la radio como hipnotizado. Escuchaba aquella canción _muggle _recordando los instantes vividos en aquel entonces con Ron. Su mirada recayó en Hermione, la cual lloraba todas las noches, y en ese momento estaba cabizbaja, seguramente llorando en silencio. Harry se quedo mirando a su amiga sintiendo que era su culpa que ella estuviera sufriendo.

Se levanto de aquella vieja silla, que crujió al levantarse, y se coloco frente a Hermione. La chica lo miro con sus ojos marrones rojos al estar llorando y arrugo ligeramente el ceño al ver como Harry le ofrecía una mano. Como si fueran a bailar aquella canción _muggle_. Hermione la tomo entre vacilante y cansada de aquella situación.

Hermione se aferro a las dos manos que Harry le ofrecía sintiéndose incapaz de mantenerse en pie por si sola. Harry le quito la cadena del Horrocrux delicadamente intentando quitar de su mutismo a Hermione, que hacia varias semanas ya no hablaba. La sostuvo con sus dos manos y la arrastro hacia el centro de la tienda de acampar. La radio seguía con aquella música muggle:

_Hey little train! We are all jumping on_  
_The train that goes to the Kingdom_  
_We're happy, Ma, we're having fun_  
_And the train ain't even left the station_

Harry intento que Hermione se moviera y con sus dos manos empezó a moverle los brazos intentando sonreír y animar a varios minutos así y Hermione mantenía una cara preocupada hasta que se transformo en un sonrisa torcida. Harry al ver esa comisura en la cara de Hermione, soltó su mano y se separo de ella dándole una voltereta. Y la radio seguía dando aquella canción que se fundía con aquel estado de ánimo:

_Hey, little train! Wait for me!_  
_I once was blind but now I see_  
_Have you left a seat for me?_  
_Is that such a stretch of the imagination?_

Hermione sintio como Harry le daba volteretas y sintió una ganas tremendas de sonreír y reír después de aquellas tormentosas semanas. Río al bailar ridículamente con aquella canción muggle con Harry. Sonrió al bailar torpemente y darse vueltas y vueltas con Harry. Se le escapo una risa al ver que era ella la que le daba una vuelta a Harry, en vez de ser al contrario. Y la radio seguía y seguía:

_Hey little train! Wait for me!_  
_I was held in chains but now I'm free_  
_I'm hanging in there, don't you see_  
_In this process of elimination_

Harry sonrió al ver como su propósito de tener alejada a Hermione de su mutismo. Siguieron bailando hasta que se quedaron juntos. Ambos apoyaban su cabeza en el hombro del otro intentando encontrar refugio en él. Hermione se encontraba tan bien así, con alguien dándole aquel calor de hogar que tanto le faltaba después de haberse ido con Harry y... Ron. Dolía tanto pensar en él. La canción de la radio empezó a acabarse y los dos amigos se separaron.

_We're happy, Ma, we're having fun_  
_And the train ain't even left the station..._

Se hizo el silencio y Harry miro a Hermione con aquellos verdes ojos intentando descifrar que hacer en ese momento, pero la chica ya había decidido por los dos. Se alejo de Harry con un suspiro de cansancio pensando con cierta ironía y rencor en lo que diría Ron si los hubiera visto bailar con aquella familiaridad, pero intento alejar a Ron de su pensamiento al menos en esa noche.

Harry se quedo allí solo y parado, viendo como Hermione se iba con la misma cara triste y seria; e intento con todo su ser no culparse de que Ron se hubiera ido y hubiese dejado a su mejor amigo con el animo por los suelos. Al menos no esa noche.

* * *

**Lo hice! Esa escena se me hizo tan intima y personal que al volver a ver HP7 parte uno, la canción voló y mente vaya que también lo hizo. Espero haber hecho un buen oneshot y me he decidido a hacer una serie de drabbles cuando Ron se fue. Supongo que será un gran reto, pero espero que ustedes lo gocen.**

**Besos.**

**Mariana Masen**

**PD: Me alegraría bastante que me dieran un review diciendome si les gusto.**


End file.
